


No Bigger Dreams Than The Next One

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dinner they retire - if retire is the right word for the way Mycroft pushes John backwards up the stairs with more and more aggressive kisses - to Mycroft's room. In the half minute before being completely distracted, John notices that any attempts to learn more about Mycroft from his room would be destined to end in failure. There are no pictures on the bedside table, no decorations on the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bigger Dreams Than The Next One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Game Is On](http://community.livejournal.com/thegameison_sh/), challenge one.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely calicokat.

They've been together for a month and a half before John sees the inside of Mycroft's house. Mycroft is far too busy a man to do the cooking himself, so he hires a professional to make them both dinner. It's a level of luxury John is far from comfortable with, but the food is both delicious and, according to Mycroft, relatively low-calorie. John isn't sure that makes it better, but he thinks he prefers Mycroft buying them both dinner than some of the other, more elaborate gifts he's offered. (John has no idea when Mycroft thinks John would have the time to enjoy a several thousand pound home entertainment system. He also wonders who told Mycroft that that would make an appropriate one-month anniversary present.)

After dinner they retire - if retire is the right word for the way Mycroft pushes John backwards up the stairs with more and more aggressive kisses - to Mycroft's room. In the half minute before being completely distracted, John notices that any attempts to learn more about Mycroft from his room would be destined to end in failure. There are no pictures on the bedside table, no decorations on the walls. John chooses to instead focus his efforts on learning more about Mycroft - specifically whether the way he reacted the last time John tried that thing with his tongue was a fluke or his normal reaction.

John falls asleep with Mycroft's leg draped across him. When he wakes at three with a nightmare, Mycroft isn't there anymore. John knows that trying to get more sleep when he's this keyed up will be impossible and decides to look for Mycroft - who likely suffers the same insomnia as Sherlock.

The hallway is unfamiliar. Apparently John really hadn't been paying attention the night before. The house is completely quiet; John decides to try the rooms on this level before wandering around too much.

The first room John tries is the bedroom next door. Mycroft's bedroom may lack personality, but this is clearly a guest room. John can tell by the way they hang that the sheets are stiff with disuse, and there are strategically placed pictures on the wall, like might be found at a B&B. Mycroft was asleep on the guest bed, though he sits up as John enters. John entertains the thought of slipping out again, but Mycroft speaks before he has the chance. "Is there a problem?"

John hopes the dark will reduce the awkwardness of the situation somewhat. "If you didn't want me to stay, you should have said so."

"You're not comfortable?" It's not easy to tell if Mycroft is just being polite or if he's concerned. John isn't entirely sure that Mycroft even recognises that there's a difference in the motivations.

John can do nothing more than state the facts. "You left your own bed so as not to have to share with me." He tries to keep the hurt out of his voice, but it's nearly impossible.

Mycroft laughs gently. "My phone goes off quite regularly. There's no need to make you lose sleep over it."

John understands about duty and the need to be available. He also understands that he could let himself stay separate from it, but then he wouldn't have Sherlock's adventures or Mycroft's company. "Come back to bed," he says eventually. As long as Sherlock decides to limit himself to one mad dash through the streets of London tomorrow the lack of sleep won't be a problem.

"I assure you," Mycroft says, "I don't mind."

"I do. If I had wanted to sleep alone I could have gone back to my flat."

Mycroft's smile is cautious but John can tell that he's both pleased and surprised at his own pleasure. "If you're going to insist."

"This is me insisting," John tosses out as he turns back to the bedroom, trusting Mycroft to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
